


wait for me

by kaatiekinss



Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: My Varchie piece for Riverdale Kink Week 2019, Theme Six: Author's Choice. This is a slight AU where both Archie and Veronica are virgins and share their first time with each other. The title is taken from Wait for Me by Motopony.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: the sweet hereafter and what lies beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> _I hope you know that all my life  
>  I have been searching for a wife  
> A partner and a confidant  
> The girl who wants the things I want  
> A girl who doesn't come along  
> 'Cause she's already where I'm goin'  
> I stand upon a broken stage  
> I beg ya darling, please, please wait_
> 
> _Wait for me  
>  I know it won't be easy  
> What a thing  
> To believe  
> In a dream_

Veronica says something about how beautiful it is tonight but truthfully, Archie hasn’t given the view much thought at all. Not when the most stunning thing he’s ever laid his eyes on is walking beside him, the snow catching in her hair, the contrast of ivory on ebony reminding him of piano keys. 

She had asked him if he would walk her home, hands clasped behind her back, face tilted up to look at him so she could bat those impossibly long, thick eyelashes at him, her large doe eyes shining under Pop’s neon sign. 

And Archie had been awestruck. 

Of course, Veronica Lodge has always left him awestruck, even from the very first moment he saw her. Archie remembers that night so vividly. The gentle column of air that followed her as she breezed into Pop’s, and into his life. His too loud laugh at her Truman Capote joke. The color of her lipstick, the wave of her hair, the dazzling smile she gave him as she introduced herself and the absolute electricity that erupted beneath his skin at the exact moment their skin touched for the first time when she offered him her hand to shake. 

He remembers being in that closet with her. The smell of her perfume, and the feel of her soft, warm skin under his palms. The taste of her lips, and the soft tugging of her hands in his hair. The magnetic pull between his body and hers. The absolute wildfire that coursed through his veins as he kissed her for the very first time, her berry lipstick smeared all over his mouth and hers. The air around them heavy as they lost themselves in each other and forgot all about Betty and Cheryl and the party outside. 

And from then on, Archie has been in an almost constant state of awe and admiration. 

Upon reaching the front steps of the Pembrooke, they stand facing each other on either side of the door. Archie has his hands buried in his jacket pockets as he awkwardly rolls back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

Veronica smiles and blushes as she meets his gaze. She looks away, purses her lips and meets Archie’s eye again. He stands not four feet away from her and even that’s too far. Now that he’s hers, she wants him close, always. 

“Would you like to come upstairs?” 

Archie’s eyes widen, he swallows audibly and clears his throat. He looks as nervous and she feels. 

“Are you sure?” 

Veronica looks at him, fondness and something like love in her penetrating gaze. It’s rare that anyone asks her that, especially in a situation like this where she’s offering what she is. 

Taking a deep and steadying breath, she says, “I’m sure if you are.” 

When Archie smiles at her and takes her hand so he can intertwine their fingers, Veronica’s breath catches. All it takes is the smallest of touches from him to send her heart racing. It’s a thrill she’s never felt before and she’s desperate to seek it out again. 

Archie’s palm is sweaty where it grips hers. His obvious nervousness endears her to him in a way she’s never experienced with a boy before. 

She leads him through the lobby and past Smithers’ knowing smile. 

_“I like this one, Miss Veronica.”_

That’s what her dear doorman told her when she introduced them. And coming from Smithers, who has seen everyone Veronica’s ever spent time with, that speaks volumes. 

He’s still holding her hand, his thumb rubbing soft circles over her skin as she leads him up the stairs. Veronica has to be careful not to trip; his touch leaves her so lightheaded. 

When they reach her door, the calmness that fell briefly over them evaporates quickly as the reality of what they’re about to do sets in. Veronica’s heart is in her throat, her pulse fluttery, her palms damp now, too. 

She can’t remember ever being this nervous about anything. It’s not like she’s completely inexperienced. She’s a virgin; not a nun. She’s fooled around before, with over eager prep school boys and of course, she’s taken care of herself, but the idea of baring herself completely to another person, physically and emotionally, is terrifying for a girl who has always survived by putting up walls. 

The apartment is quiet and Veronica is relieved that her mother had all that wine earlier. She leads Archie by the hand down the hallway and to her bedroom, setting her things on the chair in the corner and then turning to watch him, anxiously gauging his reaction. Having him in here feels more intimate than she thought it would. 

He looks at her vanity, the trinkets littered across the top: jewelry and nail polish and glass keepsakes and a picture frame. It sits next to her miniature Statue of Liberty. The frame is gold and square and in the middle is the two of them at the back-to-school dance. 

Archie holds it up and smiles and she wonders if that night is as burned in his brain as it is in hers. 

She’s had boys in her bedroom before but none of them were Archie Andrews. And maybe that’s why she’s so nervous. What she feels for him is something she can’t explain or comprehend. It goes against every rule she’s ever set for herself about love and romance but completely fulfills every fantasy she’s ever had. 

He turns to look at her again, dark eyes finding hers once more, after having completed his short survey of her room. The air feels heavy with anticipation. They stare at each other, frozen in the moment. Veronica reaches up to unhook her pearls, needing something to distract her mind, but her hands are shaking so much, she can’t get a solid grip on the clasp. 

Archie notices and immediately moves to help her. With a very soft, “turn around,” he does it for her, his nimble fingers catching the clasp easily and unhooking it. Veronica turns to face him, and he sets the delicate pale stones in her open palm. 

“Thank you, Archiekins.” 

She stands on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, sighing and leaning into him as he deepens it, pulling her small body into his chest. 

It goes from chaste to passionate in no time at all and Veronica has to pull away just so she can breathe again. However, the distance she put between them isn’t far and Archie’s nose is touching her cheeks, his soft breath hitting the skin of her jaw. 

Veronica has to grab hold of his shirt to steady herself as she whispers, “I’m going to change into something more comfortable.” 

Archie nods, completely dumbfounded, thinking about what’s under all those expensive clothes. The thought gets him so hard; he feels lightheaded. 

He watches her walk into the bathroom, giving him a soft smile just before the door clicks shut. Archie sighs and falls back on her bed, his body bouncing atop the soft mattress. 

In the bathroom, Veronica stands in front of her mirror, gazing at her reflection as she takes off her makeup. It’s a nerve-wracking thing, to take down the walls she’s so carefully constructed all these years, but if Archie isn’t worth it, then who is? 

Her hands continue to shake as she picks up her silver-plated hairbrush and runs it through her dark locks. Her hair is always a bit more fluffy after she brushes it, and she hopes that it doesn’t look too wild. 

The nightgown hanging on the hook on the back of the door is light blue and silky, trimmed with white lace and falling about mid-thigh. It’s the most demure thing she owns; sexy, but not overtly and it makes her feel pretty and comfortable in her own skin. 

With a spritz of perfume, her signature Chanel No. 5, and a final once over, Veronica digs out the condoms and lube she’d stashed deep in one of her drawers. 

When Archie hears the bathroom door open, he sits up, chewing nervously on his thumbnail. Veronica comes out, and his hand drops. His mouth falls open and goes dry and he nearly chokes on his tongue. 

He must look like an idiot, gaping at her like he is, mouth opening and closing because he simply cannot find the words to describe how breathtaking she looks. The light blue of her nightgown makes her skin glow in the moonlight coming through her window. He can see the contours of her shape against the pale door where the satin is fitted to her body, and his fingers ache to learn all of the intimate contours of her shape. 

“Wow, you look—wow.” Veronica blushes a gorgeous pink, the rosy color spreading across her cheeks and nose and down her chest to the tops of her breasts. Archie stands up, nervously rubbing his sweaty palms against the thighs of his jeans. They meet somewhere in the middle, Veronica leaving her comfortable post against the door and Archie the bed. 

He raises his hand to cup her face, something that is quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do. Veronica leans into his touch, covering his large hand with her smaller one. 

“Ronnie, are you sure you wanna do this? I’m not—I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to disappoint you.” Archie’s voice drops lower at the end of his sentence, and his ears and cheeks turn red. His nervousness and embarrassment are so sweet and endearing, she swears she can feel her heart swell in her chest. 

“Archie,” she shakes her head, runs her fingers across his jaw, “you could never disappoint me,” a pause and then very quietly, “I’ve never done this before, either.” 

Archie must look shocked because Veronica playfully smacks his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that it’s just…look at you…how?” His words are failing him, as they so often do when he’s around her. Archie’s a mixture of shocked and relieved. He doesn’t want to make any assumptions about her past, but looking at her, seeing and feeling the pure sex appeal and confidence that she possesses, he had thought that kind of magnetism only came from experience. 

Veronica smiles, “Well, not that there weren’t several eager parties, but,” she winds her arms around his neck, curling the hair at the back of his neck around her fingers, “I was just waiting for the right one to come along.” 

The implication that Archie is, in fact, that right guy, makes his already heated cheeks flush even more. The knowledge that they’ll be figuring this out _together,_ that he’ll be the first one to be with her like that, is _intoxicating._

Archie kisses her again, his hands settling on her slim waist as he backs her up to the bed and helps her climb on. Veronica sits back on her legs, feet tucked behind her as her fingers move down his chest, undoing the small, white buttons as she goes. When the shirt is undone, Veronica slides her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing the shirt down until it catches on his elbows, where he takes over and pulls it off. 

He’s wearing a white t-shirt underneath, which is fitted to his body perfectly, and while she’s definitely a fan of him in tight cotton, right now, she just wants it off. Archie smiles at her eagerness, reaching behind his head and grabbing the collar of the shirt, hauling it over his head. He balls it up and throws it somewhere on the bed around them. 

Veronica runs her fingers down his chest and across his abs, smirking as the muscles jump beneath his skin at her touch. She sighs happily as she continues to pet his abs, much to Archie’s amusement. 

“You enjoying yourself there?” She can hear the smile in his voice without even having to look. 

“Shush. I’ve only seen this once and then I couldn’t touch. Let me have my fun, Archiekins,” she leans up to his ear, one small hand pressed against his chest, “you’ll have your turn soon enough.” 

She smirks at his sudden inhale and the speed of his breathing increasing, loving how she can leave him breathless with just her words. 

She pushes him so he’s laying on his back, hands lying limply by his sides as he watches her. Archie’s fiery hair is sticking up everywhere while his cheeks and cute as a button ears are flushed; he looks so incredible, she really can’t help the fluttery kisses she begins to press against his heated skin. 

Archie lays perfectly still, his eyes closed, his lips parted, reminding himself to breathe as Veronica’s hands move to his jeans, running up and down his thighs soothingly before they find the button and the zipper. 

“Can I?” 

Archie nods, daring to open his eyes to watch her as she pulls them open and pulls them down his thighs. Archie sits back up so he can get them off. His skin feels like it’s on fire and the thick and tight denim is suffocating him. He tosses them on the floor and pulls Veronica down onto the bed with him, so that she’s on her back and he’s on his side, his hands running all over the satiny nightgown as he kisses her. 

Veronica moans into his mouth and Archie gasps and grinds his hips into her thigh. She opens her legs so he can climb over her, grinding down and sending shockwaves through them both. One of his palms glides up her side and over her breast, Veronica’s nipple hardening under his touch as he squeezes. 

They lay like that for a while, hands and fingers and lips wandering across heated skin, moans exchanged and left to linger in the space between their lips, until Archie slides his hands up to the place between her thighs, his fingers finding warm, wet skin, and not the fabric he was expecting. 

Veronica’s fingers dig into his shoulders and Archie stops, balances himself over her and searches her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. 

“Are you okay?” 

Veronica smiles, and pets his hair away from his face, “I’m okay, Archie,” she bumps their noses together, “keep going.” 

Once he has her go ahead, Archie slides one finger inside, his breath catching at the sensation. Veronica sighs and arches up into him, keening as he begins to move in and out. Archie watches her face carefully, mesmerized by the pleasure playing across her features. 

His thumb searches, looking for that bundle of nerves that he constantly hears is the key to getting a girl to orgasm. Despite his inexperience, Archie cares about Veronica and he wants to make this good for her. Locker room conversations have told him that girls can sometimes have a hard time getting off their first time. So, he wants to give her this now in case he can’t later. 

It’s the polite thing to do. 

Veronica doesn’t seem to care that his knowledge and experience is less than extensive. And when Archie adds another finger and rubs her clit just right and she gasps out a stuttered, “right there,” nothing else matters to him. He only wants to continue to draw those noises from her throat, to see her eyes roll back in her head and feel her hands grip his shoulders for dear life and watch her legs shake softly knowing that he’s the one responsible. 

She drops back onto her bed, breath heavy and eyes watery. She rolls her head to the side, meeting Archie’s eyes. He stares right back, petting her hair off her sweaty forehead as he slides his fingers out of her and into his mouth, curiosity absolutely getting the best of him, wanting to know how she tastes so he can memorize it. 

Suddenly, Veronica’s hands are on him, touching him through the fabric, and, _oh,_ that makes him tense up. He’s never had someone else touch him there before, so the combination of Veronica’s touch and the way she’s staring up at him, all flushed and hazy eyed, makes for a particularly potent reaction. 

She pushes the material down his hips as far as she can reach and then she wriggles out of her nightgown, Archie helping her when it gets caught around her elbows. She finally gets it off, throwing it on the floor and that _stuns_ him. He’s never seen her treat her clothes like that before. That nightgown probably costs more than his whole closet combined. 

And then they’re both naked and it’s…a lot. Archie’s runs his eyes over Veronica’s bare skin, frantically taking mental snapshots and cataloging it in his memory, somewhere under, The Greatest Night of My Life. 

“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” And he means it. Veronica is it for him. And if there were any uncertainties left in his mind about that, after tonight, they’re gone. 

Veronica blushes, “I’m the _only_ girl you’ve ever seen naked, Archiekins.” 

He shakes his head, and leans down to kiss her before he says, “I don’t need to see another girl to know that you’re the prettiest one.” Veronica makes a sound; something between a gasp and a moan and feels around for the condom and lube she dropped on the bed earlier. 

She hands them to Archie who blushes the entire time he puts the condom on, trying not to focus too intently on how hard he is or how nice his hand feels. Once it’s on, he shuffles forward more and leans down to kiss Veronica again when he has an idea. 

He gets off of the bed and pads into the bathroom. He finds a towel in the closet; a color other than white, and brings it back into the bedroom. Veronica is looking at him curiously as he climbs back on the bed and taps her thigh gently, to get her to lift her hips. 

“Just in case. Don’t want to ruin your sheets.” Veronica rolls her eyes but deep down she’s touched. She’s never met a guy as considerate as Archie. He evens uses he lube, which is cold where it touches their skin. It makes her shiver. 

When he settles over her, his heat and weight providing comfort she didn’t even know she needed, he asks her if she’s sure, one last time. 

“Just go slow, okay?” 

Archie nods, letting Veronica guide his hips down to hers. Taking a very deep breath, he presses forward slowly, stopping when she makes even the slightest noise or movement so as not to hurt her. Veronica is breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, her hands mapping each and every vertebra of his spine with the tips of her fingers as she drags them up and down, slowly. 

When Archie settles more firmly over her, using his strong forearms to keep his balance, her eyes open and Archie feels like he could drown in them. He pulls out a bit, only to push back, watching her face intently for any sign of pain or discomfort. Veronica encourages him to keep moving by locking her legs around him. 

He’s being exceptionally careful with her, going slow and steady, even though the tension in his jaw tells her he wants to go faster. Archie can tell that his thrusts are doing wonderful things for both of them and he’s trying to keep his movements even but he’s a kid and this is his first time; he’s having a hard time focusing when he’s so overwhelmed with sensation. 

The desire to speed up has him biting the inside of his cheek but he keeps his control, not wanting to hurt Veronica. 

There are a lot of things she likes about being with Archie, she decides: the closeness, how she can feel his breathing where their chests are pressed together, and when she looks up, how she can kiss him. But her favorite part is how gentle he’s being with her. Veronica, quite frankly, doesn’t know what to do with that. No one has ever taken such care with her, especially not a boy. 

Veronica nods because she can’t speak, words having left her mind a long time ago. Archie’s hands are anchored by her head, his fingers twisted in her pristine white bedsheets. The gentle pull and retreat they’ve been doing is speeding up and Veronica is sure she could come again if she gets her fingers on her clit. 

When she slides her hand down to touch herself, she moans, which catches Archie’s attention. 

“Fuck, Ronnie,” he grabs her hand and laces their fingers together, “I’m so close.” 

When he does come, he pushes her fingers out of the way so he can finish her off. 

In reality, the whole thing probably lasts about four minutes, but it’s the greatest four minutes of Veronica’s life to date. She had heard enough gossip and rumors and girl talk to know what to expect, but she didn’t know it could be like that. No one told her how different it feels when someone else is touching you. No one told her that some boys are considerate and attentive. 

Her arms and legs feel funny as she goes to the bathroom and cleans herself up. She pulls her panties back on and Archie gives her his button-down to wear, telling her he loves the way she looks in his clothes. They climb into her bed after he’s taken care of the condom and put his boxers back on. With a smile, he gestures for her to snuggle into his side. Veronica lays her head on his shoulder, rubbing circles into his chest. He runs his fingers up and down her arm, marveling at the goosebumps that follow his touch. 

“I’m glad it was you,” is the last thing Veronica whispers before she falls asleep, and the last thing Archie hears before he follows her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published via my old account, TheVoicelessRomantic, on 9-27-2019, as part of Kink Week, this was, by far, one of my most requested pieces. You can find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
